mario64hacksfandomcom-20200215-history
Cliff of Pain
Cliff of Pain is stage 12 from Super Mario 74 Extreme Edition. The pipe leading to this stage is found on the first floor of the giant purple ziggurat in the third overworld. This course is a remake of the Cliff of Wrath stage from Super Mario 74, with the entire stage both mirrored and flipped upside down to make traversing the cliff much more difficult. The diamond-shaped central platforms that Mario could stand on in Cliff of Wrath now have their steep slopes pointed upwards, making Mario slide down if he tries to stand on one. Bridges that could directly and easily be crossed now hang to the roofs of the cliff's side rooms, necessitating Mario make some tricky jumps to get on them. Rooms with wide open ceilings now become expansive floors that are tricky to start a wall kick off of. Mario will have to struggle to scale the upside-down cliff in this challenging stage. Stars 'Star 1: Move Your Butt Up There!' Mario starts this stage in an open, empty room at the base of the cliff, with nothing around but a mocking sign inside of the room and a large platform above him. He will have to long jump against either side wall and do a frame perfect wall kick off of the wall to gain enough height to reach the vertical shaft through the platform above him. After maneuvering his wall kicks to land himself on top of the platform, he can long jump across the gap in the bridge to his left or to his right, but the left path offers a faster and easier route up the cliff (If you want to take the right path instead for whatever reason, it is explained below under star 6). From the left path, Mario must triple jump into the cliff's way, wall kick off of it at the peak of his jump, and pull back against the wall to just barely grab onto this floor of the room above him. Then he needs to do a side flip wall kick off of the thin edge of the third column in this room, and angle his movement to land on the bridge above him. This will put him in on a short bridge between a tall thick column and the wall of the cliff. He can wall kick between these two walls to gradually ascend them. Once he reaches the top of this column, he can long jump to the top floor of the cliff, and from there navigate to the top of the steep, slippery sloped platform in the middle of this level. 'Star 2: Way Too High' To collect this star, Mario must first make his way back up to the top of the stage, so follow the route from the previous star. Once he's on the top floor, he should press the Purple Switch and quickly rush over to the left side of the floor (left while facing the cliff; the side closest to the two tall thin columns in the background). From here, he must jump to the rightmost column, where he will be able to land on a small ledge sticking out of the base of this column. Cork boxes form a spiraling staircase up this column, but the lowest two only last while for a short time after pressing the Purple Switch on the top floor, so Mario will have to rush. After successfully climbing to the top of this column, he just needs to long jump to the other column where the star waits. 'Star 3: Another Problematic Box' This star requires the Vanish Cap. This star's name hints towards the 'Problematic Box' star from the original Cliff of Wrath, and this star is earned in the exact same room in a virtually identical manner. As before, Mario needs to climb up to the top of the thick column on the left side of the stage (while facing away from the cliff). A Vanish Cap is available on top of this column, so Mario needs to grab it and rush to press the same Purple Switch he used to collect star 2 above. Then he must jump to the ledge one level below on the left side of the cliff wall (left while facing the cliff). He can jump to the middle platform from here, and will be able to see a timed box against the wall just beneath this middle platform. This timed box will let him reach a room beneath the current platform, blocked off by a cork box and a flame. As long as the Vanish Cap is still active, Mario can break the cork box and walk inside this room to get a star. 'Star 4: Heave-Ho Cave' As before, Mario must climb up to the top floor of the cliff and press the Purple Switch up here. This time though, he should jump down to the ledge one level below on the right side of the cliff wall (the same side as the tall, wide column). Immediately right of this ledge, a timed box against the wall will let him climb into the room above it. This spacious room is filled with Heave-Hos, but Mario will have to ignore and bypass them as he makes his way to the very back of the cave. Immediately after falling down a short ledge to the next room in this cave, he must long jump and wall kick back and forth between the walls of this cave to gradually ascend it. The walls are far apart, so his jumps must be timed frame perfectly to get enough height to rise upwards until he eventually reaches the star at the room of this tall room. 'Star 5: You-Can-Guess-Which Coins' The red coins in this stage are placed in various locations all over the cliff, requiring Mario to climb it over and over again. Additional, some of them are at the tops of high shafts, requiring repeated wall kicks to reach. The red coins' locations are as follows: At the very top of the tall vertical shaft above Mario's starting position On an alcove below the right bridge on the lowest floor of the cliff (To get out of this alcove, Mario must perfectly angle a wall kick off of its side to grab the edge of the bridge above it) On top of the tall, thick column Behind the big sloped platform that star 1 is on (Mario must jump kick to grab this coin and land back on the sloped platform without falling into the void below) At the top of the tall vertical shaft above the middle platform, one level below the top floor At the back of the small sloped platform on the second floor Between the small sloped platform on the second floor and the cliff wall At the base of the thin columns leading to star 2 After collecting all of these red coins, the star will spawn on the middle platform on the top floor. 'Star 6: Brazenly Placed' To collect this star, Mario is going to have to climb the opposite side of the cliff wall (the right side, while facing away from the cliff). From the bottom bridge, jump to the right side and look at the room set high into the wall above Mario. Note that though the floor of its entrance is diagonal and impossible to grab onto, it has one conspicuous flat spot in the middle of its entranceway. Mario must triple jump into the cliff's wall, wall kick off of it at the peak of his jump, and pull back against the wall to just barely grab onto this flat spot so he can climb into the room. At the back of this room is a vertical shaft very high above Mario that requires multiple frame perfect wall kicks in a row to reach, followed by even more wall kicks to ascend. After finally climbing this shaft, Mario will be about halfway up the cliff wall, and could reach the second or third floors of the cliff if he wanted. Instead, peek around the wall of the cliff to see some cork boxes just barely in view from this position. A long jump can just barely the bottom cork box, and from there Mario just needs to wall kick off of the cliff wall to gradually climb up these cork boxes while avoiding the Kuromame on them. From the highest cork box, another long jump will just barely make it to the ledge the star is on (Which was actually the 'roof' of the room Mario reached by climbing up this vertical shaft). Enemies *Mr. I *Chuckya *Snufit *Heave-Ho *Kuromame Trivia *This stage has one impossible coin in it: Immediately below the central platform on the top floor are two openings with a line of five coins in each. The coins on the left side (while facing the cliff) are placed 30 units higher than those on the right side, which puts the collision box of the topmost coin from this coin line inside of the platform above. Category:Super Mario 74 Extreme Edition Category:Extreme level Category:Level Category:Location Category:Sky Location